Gajeel and Levy: School Days? Boring days
by CrusnikAngel
Summary: A love story between Gajeel and Levy that takes place with them in high school, rated M for cursing and eventual lemon. Other Fairy Tail couples will appear as well just not as much, Lily is also included, ( I love Lily ).
1. Meeting

The events of this fan fiction in occur at Fairy Tail High School where Levy and Gajeel are both trying to survive till they graduate and get into lots of trouble before they do!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did there would be much more GaLe.

* * *

"Oh no..." She mutters. Hearing the bell for class to start she realized she was going to be late.

"...on the first day of class too"

She tries to quickly gather up all of her things and rush out of the library, only to run straight into someone, effectively splattering everything on the ground, including herself.

"Oi, watch where you're going" a gruff voice from above her said.

When she looked up from the floor to the cause of her now bad day she didn't know what she was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't _him_. She found herself staring into deep crimson red eyes framed by a mass of unruly long black hair. She couldn't tear herself away from those eyes, they were so unreal! While many people had more then just green or blue colored eyes, she couldn't remember ever seeing a color quite like his. True she herself had naturally blue hair, so she couldn't quite judge but his eyes weren't the only thing weird about this guy. The metal, It was everywhere! Triple pierced eyebrows, ears, nose, and then on top of that he had his chin pierced, twice! She was beginning to wonder what other work he could possibly have done when it seemed he had enough of her staring...

"Hey don't you have class or something to get to?"

"Oh right, oh my god I'm going to be so late!"

Scrambling to get her things together, again, she looks up to see where he is, finding him further down the hallway.

"Hey the least you could do is apologize for knocking me over!"

"Tch" was all she heard in answer.

Figuring she was late enough to class as it is, she didn't want to try and argue with him further, instead taking off towards class again, this time more careful. She flopped down in a desk saved for her by a friend a full seven minutes late.

"Do I need to even ask at this point?" An audible smile on her lips.

"I don't know, do you?" Levy answered smiling back.

"Caught up at the library _again?_"

However they were silenced by their teacher before their conversation could go any longer. After scribbling down some of the notes on the board she turned to look towards her friend again, Lucy Heartfilia. Although they had been friends for years now, they led very different lives. Lucy came from a rich family, was one of the popular girls at school and was a head cheerleader, which seemed to come hand in hand with popularity. Levy herself came a family that didn't have much and sacrificed a lot to give her the best life they could, which included her education. Because of this, Levy was determined not to ruin it and try her hardest to get the best grades possible, for their sake at least. This was also how she had managed before going into middle school, to skip a grade and jump from 4th to 6th, and boy did her life change after that day. It was only after that day did she meet Lucy, where upon meeting her they became inseparable ever since. Figuring it had been enough time, she decides to try and sneak a word in to her friend again.

"Hey Luce."

"Hmm?"

"Gimme your schedule for this year."

Lucy made sure the teacher had his back turned first, before handing over the already well crumpled paper with her list of classes on it. Levy took it and compared it to her own that she already had memorized, she sighed when she realized that they only had this class and one other after lunch together. _Better then nothing_ she said to herself, and at least they had lunch together this year for a change. Making notes of her findings on the paper, she hands it back to Lucy to examine.

Bored from the incessant ramblings on 'First Day of Junior Year' from her teacher, Levy decides to instead turn her attention to the events earlier on in her day. _Who the hell was that guy?_ she sat wondering staring out of the window.

* * *

Gajeel looked at the stupid piece of paper in his hand for the millionth time.

"Fucking Fairy Tail, of all the goddam places it could be..."

He sighed, when he found out that he was going to be held back a grade over some stupid shit he knew he had to leave Phantom Lord High. Of course he had looked at other schools to transfer to first but with his track record no one wanted anything to do with him, that was other then that idiot Makarov. Quite possibly the last school on his list, the _very last_ school on his list had accepted his transfer request and he had grumbly accepted. His life had never been great he concluded, but it seemed that his luck wasn't that better either as he walks in the double doors of his new school and through the halls, trying to figure out where his class was.

"Stupid school, stupid hallways, stupid lockers, stup-"

Before he could say anything else he noticed that someone had, rather roughly, bumped into him. Turning to look at who it was, he chuckled, some small scrap of a girl.

"Oi, watch where you're going"

Figuring that was the end of it, he was about to keep on walking when he noticed that she was outright staring at him, mouth agape like he was some freakin mutant or something. He had always known that he was one of a kind and all but come on, she had blue hair and that was just as crazy he reasoned. Thinking she would stop after a second and regain her composure, he let her get an eyeful and took her in himself. She definitely was a small little thing, but not really in a bad way he reasoned, most people were small to him anyway. She did have some curves going for her though, nothing excessive but nice for her petite figure, it seemed the only thing out of the ordinary with her was her hair color, a nice deep shade of blue. After a few minutes, when he found her _still staring_ and sitting there on the floor flat on her ass with all her books around her, he had enough.

"Hey don't you have class or something to get to?"

"Oh right, oh my god I'm going to be so late!" he heard her say in realization.

Smirking, he uses her scrambling to get her things together as an opportunity to leave, but he doesn't make it far before hearing her voice behind him again.

"Hey the least you could do is apologize for knocking me over!"

"Tch." yeah like he was the kind of guy that did that.

He continued walking away from her and turned down a random hallway, maybe his class was this way? After about four more hallways and when he was sure he was absolutely and totally lost, he found his classroom, B207. Flinging open the door to let himself in, he sat in the nearest chair uncaring of how rude he was being and that everyone had turned to look at him. The glare he gave them in return was more then enough to get them to turn back around and continue with their work. He didn't bother taking out paper and a pencil to take notes because he never carried them around, and even if he had he wouldn't be caught dead actually trying in school. He was just here to graduate _and get the fuck out_. Staring at the clock, willing time to go by faster, he growled realizing that wasn't helping his plight. Trying to keep himself busy, he remembers the girl from earlier and chuckled, _wasn't she something?_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading my first piece written online for everyone to see! I'm so excited to write more chapters for this series and I hope you all enjoy it. I've recently become quite obsessed with Gajeel and Levy stories and have probably read way too many this past week keeping me awake instead of sleeping for college but they have motivated me to write my own and I hope you all enjoyed it and the many more to come. If you have time to rate and review it would mean the world to me and I promise to take in your advice and considerations since I'm a new writer and think everything I do is terrible (mostly).

* * *

**A/N**: Looking for an additional beta reader but has to be in the United States preferred East Coast time zone. PM if interested.

If I am to continue doing updates every other day I desperately need someone, I know there's over 150 of you who have visited so i'd love for one of you to help me out and who doesn't want to read the story before everyone else does?


	2. Interest

So you all have someone you need to give lots of love and thanks to for this chapter coming out as quick (and as good) as it did: Lexie loves anime. She has helped me out _**SO FREAKIN MUCH **_no one understands. In addition to my many thanks to her I also want to thank every single person who has viewed, rated, favorited, and followed this series. It means the world to me since it's my first piece and I can't tell you how happy it makes me just to see more and more people enjoying it! Thank you all again and keep the love coming :3 ~~~

* * *

He was relieved to hear the bell for dismissal, but then he was reminded by the fact that now he would have to find his next class in who-knows-the-hell-where hall. Double-checking his schedule he looked what hell in class form was coming up next. English. _Fucking great. My favorite class._ He thought, sarcasm dripping from his voice even though it was still inside his head. _Okay, let's just get this over with, where is this shit? _Seeing one of the kids pass him by to enter in a class, he grabbed him by the collar.

"Oi! You know where this is?" He shoved the paper that showed his next class on it in the poor soul's face.

Wide eyed and definitely afraid, the boy turned to look at the page and then nodded frantically.

"Take me there."

After being none too kindly dropped to the ground, the boy scampered to the door of the classroom, looking over his shoulder to make sure his temporary enslaver was following him before daring to move towards the desired location.

Gajeel smirked. He could get used to this, the kid seemed like he was trained enough by the other bullies already. Gajeel followed after the kid in a decent pace and when he motioned to the corresponding room to the paper that was shown to him, Gajeel gave him a pat on the back and muttered a "thanks"; he wasn't a complete monster after all. Granted, the kid jutted forward a good two feet from the 'pat' but was grateful for the lack of any further harassment and made haste for the safety of his own class.

"Ah, this will do nicely."

Due to his wonderful guide, he got to class early enough to get the first pick of the seating arrangements. He took what he considered the best seat: the one next to the window in the back corner of the room and damn anyone if they tried to tell him to move or some stupid ass dimwit teacher sat them alphabetically.

He made himself more then comfortable, propping his feet up on the seat in front of him and watched as his fellow students came filling in one by one. He scowled at anyone that came even close to trying to sit by him, not that many of them did, most had the common sense to stay the hell away. _Yeah, don't get close or the big bad wolf will gobble you all up_. It wasn't always like this, he thought to himself, or at least if couldn't have been. Hadn't there been a time when someone cared for him? However, he quickly pushed the thought away, not caring to think about that pansy bullshit an instance longer.

Just as the teacher was about to start up his boring ass lecture, he spotted a familiar head of hair dart into the room and he grinned wildly as they were figuring out what he already knew; there were no free seats except next to him.

"Hey, Shrimp!" He called out.

* * *

Levy groaned in annoyance hearing the bell ring for the end of class. She didn't want to leave her best friend, but her next class was her favorite, English. The bookworm smiled at the thought.

"So I'll see you during lunch, right?" The blonde had called to her as they parted ways and Levy nodded happily.

"For sure! Save me a seat okay?"

Having already gone to the same school for the past two years, she knew where her next class was, but it still didn't help that it was on the other side of the school. Walking in with what seemed seconds to spare she scanned the faces looking for anyone she might know and a spot to sit when...

"Hey, Shrimp!"

It wasn't difficult to figure out that they were talking to her; she _was_ pretty short. But what she couldn't figure out was who said it, she didn't recognize the voice. Although it didn't take long and soon Levy found herself staring into a pair of deep crimson red eyes again.**_ 'HIM?!'_**

"Why don't you come make your pretty little self comfy over here?"

Noting that it seemed she didn't have much of a choice, as the seats by him where the only vacant ones, she sat in the spot directly to his right.

"Well, well, well, fancy meeting you here, miss clumsy."

She didn't like the way he was looking at her, like she was prey about to be eaten, but tried to put it past her and put on a smile.

"My name is Levy McGarden, pleasure to meet you...?" Letting her voice trail off waiting to hear his name in response.

"Pleasure's all mine sweet thing, you can call me Sexy."

Levy let out an all too forced laugh and looked away from him to her side, praying there would be someone to save her, but her silent cries for help went unanswered. _Today is going to be a long day._ She let a sigh escape her lips as she turned her attention to her notebook and began scribbling notes, hoping the obvious effort to ignore him was understood.

* * *

Gajeel knew what he wanted when he saw it, and fucking hell was he looking at it now. Sure, he had noticed briefly in their first encounter how much of a nice body she had, but this time he had a full forty five minutes to soak in every inch of her.

She must have felt his eyes on her, because not soon after their break in conversation, she was squirming and fiddling in her desk trying to get comfortable. He didn't care, in fact it only riled him up more. From that moment on, he had decided that she belonged to him; she would be his newest play toy. The thought of it made him grin widely, showing off his unusually sharp canine teeth that only seemed to enhance his beastly image.

He licked his lips in anticipation. It would be wonderful, hearing her soft little moans, pants, and pleas for more would drive him crazy, his very existence would be to please her. He desperately wanted to find out, whatever the cost, what she was like in bed. Was she a lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets? Or was she the dominating type? The thought made him shiver with excitement. Finally, he couldn't take the maddening silence anymore...

"Oi, what are you up to after class?" He whispered to her.

When she didn't reply, he kicked her leg, figuring that would get her attention.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" She screeched out.

"What are you doing after class?" He repeated ignoring her question.

"Nothing that you're welcome to join."

"Aww don't be like that Shortie, you should hang out with me, I'll make it worth your while."

She scoffed. "Yeah I'm sure you would."

"Or you could show me around, I'm new here after all."

At the mention of this she seemed to perk up slightly, "Oh really? Where did you move from?"

He was surprised at her sudden lightness, but answered her question. "This town called Oaken."

"Wow, that's like really far from here, isn't it?" Her eyes widened.

He shrugged. It wasn't a big deal to him. He had moved around a lot when he was younger, albeit unwillingly. He shook his head, not wanting to dwell on it anymore.

"Eh, not so much, I've finally got my own place so you can come over anytime, like later today if you want." arching his eyebrow up in a provocative manner.

"Oh, that must be nice..."

He looked over at her confused. Had she just ignored the second half of what he said? He had reasoned it was because it seemed like she wanted to ask him something but had held back on saying what.

"Spit it out." He barked.

"What do you mean?"

"You want to ask me something, don't you? So just spit it out."

He noticed her cheeks redden then she spoke quietly. "Don't- Don't you ever... get scared, being home all alone?"

He laughed wholeheartedly at this, so loud that the whole class had turned to look at them. Gajeel noticed her face had reddened ten fold when he turned back to her again and pat her head jovially. "That's cute Shrimp, real cute!"

Quite loudly, the teacher had cleared his throat in a nonverbal ask for silence. Noticing this, Gajeel gave him a glare but didn't continue his conversation with Levy, instead opting to gaze out the window, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

She could still feel his eyes burning into her soul and it made her very uncomfortable. Trying to submerge herself in the teacher's leacher didn't help either, she could still feel those crimson red eyes on her. No matter if she turned his way or that way, trying to cover up her body or position herself farther away from him, it didn't matter, his stare remained.

_Okay_, She thought, _Should I try and say something to him now? Or wait till after class and just tell the teacher I need my seat moved?_ while trying to decide on what to do she felt a pain in her left leg.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" She screeched out.

"What are you doing after class?"

"Nothing that you're welcome to join." Even though all she was doing was meeting up with Lucy, and watching Natsu practice with the rest of the football team, she didn't want him there.

"Aww don't be like that Shortie, you should hang out with me, I'll make it worth your while."

She scoffed at him. "Yeah I'm sure you would." She rolled her eyes at the thought of what his definition of entertainment was.

"Or you could show me around, I'm new here after all."

She was about to tune him about again when she heard that. _Makes sense_ she thought, having not seen him around before today. "Oh really? Where did you move from?" She inquired, actually genuinely interested in what the answer was this time.

"This town called Oaken."

"Wow, that's like really far from here, isn't it?" She couldn't believe he had once lived so far away. _Wonder what brought him to Magnolia then?_

He shrugged then answered. "Eh, not so much, I've finally got my own place so you can-"

"Oh, that must be nice..."

She had involuntarily tuned him out after hearing those words: my own place. While part of her longed for the freedom of having everything placed the way she wanted it and no one being able to tell her what to do, it also scared her. There were many things that frightened her when night came, and it was at night, she was glad knowing her parents were in the room next to her.

"Spit it out." He barked.

"What do you mean?" She asked him confused as he had pulled her out from her train of thought.

"You want to ask me something, don't you? So just spit it out."

Thinking about how scared she got at night and wondering how he coped, she voiced her question in a hush tone, getting slightly embarrassed.

"Don't- Don't you ever... get scared, being home all alone?"

He was laughing at her! And not just a little, a lot! So loud that the whole class had turned to look at them. Levy felt her whole face suddenly become hot, she didn't like this many people staring at her. Before she could brood on it much longer though, she felt someone patting her head and turned to look at the man on her left.

"That's cute Shrimp, real cute!"

She was about to yell at him that she had a name but then, quite loudly, the teacher had cleared his throat in a nonverbal ask for silence. Sighing and trying to calm down, she picked up her pen and began to write in her notebook the most recent additions to the chalkboard. When she had turned to look at him again, he was staring out the window. She was about to say something, when she realized something.

"Hey, you!" She chucked a spare pen at the man. "What's your name?"

* * *

**A/N**: Looking for an additional beta reader but has to be in the United States preferred East Coast time zone. PM if interested.

If I am to continue doing updates every other day I desperately need someone, I know there's over 150 of you who have visited so i'd love for one of you to help me out and who doesn't want to read the story before everyone else does?


	3. Revelations

_What the fuck?_ He growled then turned in the direction he was hit. _Whoever threw that is dead meat._

"What?" He roared looking at Levy. Was she the one?

"What's your name?"

"Did you just throw a freakin' pen at me?"

He watched as she rolled her eyes, oh she was definitely going to regret that he swore to himself.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

Rubbing his head where the pen struck him, he smirked as he thought of an idea.

"Why don't you ask me nicely?" He displayed a full grin.

"Uhhh... Please?"

He chuckled. She obviously didn't know what he meant. "Come on! You can do better than that."

Gajeel noticed her expression suddenly change as a wave of understanding washed over her.

"Ewww, no way!"

"Come on, it's not like it'd be the first time now, would it?"

His eyes widened then his smile deepened noticing a blush creep up her face.

"Oh my god, it totally would be! No way!" He shouted, bellowing out a laugh afterwards.

He started to pound on his desk with one hand curdled up in a fist as the other was holding his side as it started to hurt from laughing so hard. He knew it wasn't so much her lack of experience that was funny, but rather the way she was reacting to his antics, that she was embarrassed - that was so freakin' hilarious. By this point Gajeel was fully aware that he had the attention of every person in the classroom.

"Hey guys, did you know this gir-"

Before he could say anything else, he felt his head whip to the side and a stinging sensation start to grow on his cheek. _She's got balls. She just slapped me across the face in front of everyone._ The smile that had vanished for an instant came back, _I'm starting to like her more and more as time goes on,_ not realizing how dangerous what he just thought was. When the dismissal bell rang and he turned back, all he saw was the empty space she had recently occupied. Upon further inspection, he couldn't even find her familiar tuff of blue hair exiting class, scoffing upon this realization. Instead of hunting her down he shrugged instead deciding to just looked around for another unwilling subject, and then found one and lunged at them.

"Where do you think you're going, mouse?" The smile he displayed while looking down at them said many things, but one was louder then all the rest: if you run, you'll regret it.

* * *

She waited for a reply but his answer was just "What?"

"What's your name?" Levy sighed repeating herself.

"Did you just throw a freakin' pen at me?"

_Oh my god_. She rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just tell me?" She watched as he smirked.

"Why don't you ask me nicely?"

Levy saw his smile grow into a full grin and found herself staring slightly at his teeth, namely his canines. They seemed razor sharp. The thought made her wonder how they would feel against her skin, but then she quickly remembered he had asked her something and tried to answer it.

"Uhhh... Please?"

"Come on! You can do better than that."

Levy turned her head to the side slightly. _What in the world could he-_

And then she understood. He wanted her to beg, most likely in a low sultry voice, among other things... She couldn't help the fact that she felt herself reddening slightly, but hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Ewww, no way!" She managed to choke out and quickly threw herself back into her work.

"Come on, it's not like it'd be the first time now, would it?"

If he hadn't notice her faint blush earlier, it wouldn't be that hard now; she felt like her whole body was burning. She wanted to run away. _There's not much left of class anyway, _she tried reasoning to herself. She figured no one could blame her, they'd probably feel the same way sitting next to him for almost an hour.

"Oh my god, it totally would be! No way!"

Her eyes widened when she heard him say that, no, not say, practically freakin' scream it! As she looked around it shouldn't have surprised her to see every face staring right at them, but it did and she wanted to slump down into the bottom of her chair and hide under her desk.

"Hey guys, did you know this gir-"

Without even realizing what she was doing, she had stood up, slapped him as hard as her little body could muster, turned around, and walked out the classroom door. The dismissal bell broke her out of her trance, but she continued to walk away, not knowing if he was trying to come after her or hunt her down.

All she had to do was make it to her next class and sit all the way in the front - _right next to the teacher._ She nodded, affirming her goals to herself. That way even if there was some chance in hell her luck was _so_ terrible that she wound up being in two classes with _Mr. Sexy_, at least she would be right in front of the teacher. She nodded again, yes; she would be safe there.

Levy arrived at History class and sat right in the front like she had planned, then proceeded to stare at the door, hoping that she wouldn't be greeted by a pair of red eyes and black hair. Hearing the bell for the start of class she let a sigh of relief escape her lips. She was safe. Trying to ignore that she still had the rest of the day to go, Levy instead let her mind wander to quills, ink, parchment, and scrolls from the olden times, her favorite place.

* * *

Gajeel followed his routine of getting someone to show him to his next class, sitting through some shitty teacher trying to teach him something about some shit class and then repeating it until finally his saving grace came in the form of lunch.

"Alright, what crap are they going to try and feed me today?"

He walked into the cafeteria and noticed the flow of students coming in and out of a section to his left. Taking his place in the queue he became suddenly bombarded with options at all the different choices he had.

There was breakfast: cereal, yogurt, sliced fruit, bagels, oatmeal, muffins, and then there was just a whole section dedicated to potatoes! Potatoes of all things! His eyes wandered over white and orange French fries, hash browns, tater tots, and chips, there were even mashed, steamed, and baked varieties.

He had turned his head even farther down the line to see a whole array of sandwiches, soups, pastas, and other stuff. Then he felt a weight drop down into the tray he was holding and looked down to see a serving of what appeared to be lasagna, some garlic toast, two small lidded containers, and a bottle of soda.

"You're probably going to want to start out with this until you get a hang of things."

Gajeel looked from his food up to the voice that spoke and into dark brown eyes.

"Hey, your new here right? What's your name?"

He nodded absently at the blonde haired girl he found himself talking to. _Why the hell is she being nice to me?_

"The name's Gajeel." He muttered then turned away from her, looking for a register to pay for his food, hoping it wasn't too much.

"What are you looking for?" He heard her voice pipe up again.

"Register." He said gruffly, he was getting annoyed, this girl was being way too nice to him and he didn't like it, she probably wanted something from him after all this.

"Oh, you don't pay for lunch here. Come on! You're sitting with me."

"Wait what?" He chocked out as he was suddenly being pulled to a group of people sitting together outside.

"Well you don't have any friends to sit with since you're new right? So come sit with me."

He looked from the smile on her face and then to her group of friends, about to protest since he never ate in front of people, but then as fate would have it he saw a head of blue hair and smiled.

"You know what, I think I will after all." This was perfect he decided, he'd cuddle up real sweet like in front of all her friends, and they'd do all the work for him, practically throw her at him believing he's the poor innocent new guy that needs shit like that.

"Oh good, I'm so glad, hey everybody! This is Gajeel and he's going to be sitting with us from now on."

Gajeel held back a laugh looking at his girl's face when she turned to face him. Yes, he might learn to like it here at Fairy Tail High after all.

* * *

**A/N**: Looking for an additional beta reader but has to be in the United States preferred East Coast time zone. PM if interested.

If I am to continue doing updates every other day I desperately need someone, I know there's over 150 of you who have visited so i'd love for one of you to help me out and who doesn't want to read the story before everyone else does?


	4. Shakespeare

So I'm very sorry that this chapter is soooo late, I was sick the other day as well as being truly unmotivated. However! I now give you the longest chapter to date and hope that you can forgive me. Rate and Review and all the other things that let me know you all still love me and don't want to kill me for this coming out so late. Without further ado here is the chapter that has gone through countless editing and re-editing to make it to your front door, hot off the press it's Shakespeare!

* * *

"So, Mr. Sexy has a name, huh?" Levy said unconsciously.

"Oh my gosh Levy! Hitting on the new guy already?"

She couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth moments ago. Was she stupid or something? Of course Lucy was going to react like this! She did every time that she thought Levy was interested in a guy. But that still didn't help the fact that she had word-vomited that and didn't know how to come back from it...

"N-no, you're wrong! H-He was earlier... O-on me..." Rather than relieving the situation, it seemed like it worsened it.

At this point, Levy knew she was blushing. It wasn't a common thing for her to get hit on in the school. Most times, the guys were after the other girls that sat with her at the table, the ones that were more... endowed. However, she was sure Gajeel had seen multiple other women before and yet almost immediately upon meeting her he was trying to talk her up! _He's probably just like that to every girl,_ though a small part of her wished that wasn't true, that was she was special to him.

"Earlier? And you didn't tell us about him cause you want him all to yourself, hmmm?"

"N-No, I just didn't think about it, really guys!" She squirmed in her seat. Sometimes Lucy could be a really good friend, but not so much when it came to guys.

"Sure, sure... Well, let me just go sit next to Mirajane so we can get a headstart on our science homework."

A lie if Levy had ever heard one, there were two things Lucy never accomplished: homework and doing things early, never mind the two put together. Even so, she watched as her friend got up from her place in between Levy and Gajeel and instead moved to sit next to their silver haired friend, Mirajane. As the table made room to accommodate this, inevitably Gajeel moved closer to her. _Great. Just great._ She thought with sarcasm, letting a sigh escape her lips as well. The next period, everyone was going to know about 'her and Gajeel' from gossip queen Mira.

"Hey, Shortstack."

She looked over at the man on her who she now knew as Gajeel and at his toothy grin. Again, she found herself wondering what his teeth would feel like on her skin, but she shook her head trying to banish those thoughts from her mind. _What is it with this guy that keeps making me think like that?_

Levy turned back into the table's conversation to hear squeals of delight come from across the table, namely from Mirajane and Lucy. She heard something along the lines of 'Oh look, how cute! They already have nicknames for each other!'

She cleared her throat before responding, wanting to show that she was intentionally not calling him sexy. "Hello, _Gajeel_!"

Not wanting to talk to him any further, she continued to read and eat her food: a peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, hummus and crackers along with an apple. Today she was reading a collection of plays to get herself ready for one of her new classes this year, Acting. Right now, she was in the world of Shakespeare but a certain deep voice in her ear pulled her back to reality before she could fully submerge herself.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love. What the fuckin' shit you readin' Shrimp?"

At first his voice had been so sincere, so realistic, albeit a little overacted. _Probably so everyone would think he was just trying to be funny, _thevoice in the back of her mind offered up. Then he switched over to his normal inflection and she was reminded of just who was talking to her.

"Shakespeare." She replied blankly. She lingered on his words, spoken so well for someone who she never thought of picking up a book, let alone reciting a play.

"What in the world is he speaking?"

She snorted halfway through a bite of her sandwich. "En-ish" she mumbled out as best she could with a half full mouth.

"Wha?"

"English." She repeated after she swallowed.

"Tch, yeah, I don't think so."

Levy watched as he moved to grab her book but was too slow to take it away from him as she was already in the middle of drinking some of her tea and didn't want to spill it over the papers.

"Listen to this and tell me again what language you think it is but give me a real answer."

"Gajeel, no! Give that back! Come on! This isn't funny!" But through all of her pleas he just continued, holding the book out of her reach as he read from it so that she couldn't take it away from him.

"'What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculties! In form and moving, how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?'"

Levy watched as he ended and looked down at her smiling his signature grin where his pointed canines were revealed; only this time it seemed more sinister, like there was something more behind his eyes, however she couldn't place what. She turned her head to look away from him and with much obvious effort, she mumbled "It's Old English.".

"Hmmm?"

"It's Old English." She repeated again, louder this time, turning to face him again and had to suppress a scream when she found his face mere centimeters from her own.

"Give me a kiss and you'll get your book back."

"What?!" Levy couldn't keep her nervousness inside anymore and it showed in her voice and face, a blush creeping up her features.

"You heard me Shrimp, just one little kiss, I'll even be nice and let you go with just one on the cheek."

She watched as he turned his face to the side for her and heard squeals of delight from behind her again, then chanting…

"Levy, Levy, Levy..."

Levy sighed, she wasn't going to be able to wriggle out of this one so, reluctantly, she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

* * *

Gajeel smirked as he took his place on the other side of the blonde girl that called herself Lucy. He heard the two girls talk about him, but was uninterested, deciding to munch on his food instead since he was starving.

_This lasagna thing ain't too bad, _hereasoned. Not nearly as good as his own, mind you, but not terrible either.

He looked over at the bluette, hearing her become noticeably louder at one point.

"N-No, I just didn't think about it, really guys!"

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she squirmed in her seat and chuckled quietly at her discomfort.

"Sure, sure... Well, let me just go sit next to Mirajane so we can get a headstart on our science homework."

A toothy grin appeared on his face as Gajeel realized what the blonde was doing, _shoving Levy right into my lap_. As everyone had moved to accommodate the change in seating arrangements he took the opportunity to move closer to the girl on his left. A lot closer.

"Hey, Shortstack."

Gajeel watched as she looked over at him and seemed to stare at him for a moment. He heard something along the lines of 'Oh look, how cute! They already have nicknames for each other!' from across the table but didn't care much, _Let them think whatever they want_.

However, it seemed their comments had taken her out of her daze as she cleared her throat and responded.

"Hello, _Gajeel_."

It was obvious what she was trying to do, but he wasn't going to let her get off that easy. Looking down at the book she was reading, he decided he was going to have a little fun.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love. What the fuckin' shit you readin' Shrimp?"

"Shakespeare."

"What in the world is he speaking?" He knew very well and was actually quite familiar with Shakespeare, but being an intellectual shit wouldn't fair well for his image of a tough badass guy and he wanted to keep it that way.

"En-ish"

"Wha?" He asked, raising an eyebrow surprised she would talk in the middle of eating; _not very lady like._

"English."

"Tch, yeah, I don't think so."

He purposely waited for her to take a sip from her drink before grabbing her book away from her, wanting to continue the fun he was having with her, also knowing that he was starting to gain audience from the other people at the table.

"Listen to this and tell me again what language you think it is, but give me a real answer." He said the first part to the table then the next part more to Levy.

Gajeel listened to all of her pleas to stop but he just continued, holding the book out of her reach as he read from it so that she couldn't take it away from him.

He cleared his throat before he spoke and tried to muster all the regality he could, "'What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! How infinite in faculties! In form and moving, how express and admirable! In action how like an angel! In apprehension how like a god! The beauty of the world! The paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?'"

He ended by looking down at her smiling his signature grin where his pointed canines were revealed. _Come on, Shrimp, play my little game with me, I'll even give you a prize if you're good._

"It's Old English."

"Hmmm?" He said loudly, leaning in closer to her so that their lips would almost touch if she turned her face back towards him.

"It's Old English."

"Give me a kiss and you'll get your book back." He told her enjoying every second of this, of her cute little squeals and the way her eyes widened when he caught her by surprise, he couldn't wait till she was his and he could have his way with her.

"What?!"

He noticed her face start to turn a shade of red that rivaled one of her friend's hair color and it took everything he had not to just take her there.

"You heard me Shrimp, just one little kiss, I'll even be nice and let you go with just one on the cheek." He turned his head to the side but kept looking at her from the corner of his eye.

He only chuckled when he heard them chanting her name from the table; _everything's going according to plan._

"Levy, Levy, Levy..."

When Gajeel saw her stand up on her tip toes to reach his cheek he turned back at the last second so that her lips touched his.

Hoots and hollers broke out behind them but he didn't care, he was too caught up with the way her lips felt: soft and luxurious, like the petals of a flower. It ended all too soon though when she broke away from him. He looked down at her through lidded eyes, her own widened like he had never seen before. She wasn't experienced, he knew, but that couldn't have been her first kiss, had it?

He smirked, either way it didn't matter; he was going to make sure that those soft, plump, luscious lips never graced another man. _They belong to me, just like the rest of her_, he was going to make sure not only that she knew this, but everyone else as well.

Gajeel watched as Levy turned and in one instance picked up all her books, food, and bag then ran off towards the school again. He let her run away and just sat back down in front of his food and took a giant bite out of his garlic bread then began to inspect the two lidded containers the blonde had also placed on his tray.

"You should go after her!"

"Hmm?" He looked up from what he realized was some kind of soup up to the red haired girl, what was her name? He had tuned them out when they were all introducing themselves to him.

"Really? Why?" He mumbled after sipping some of the soup from the container. It was good, but what surprised him was the heat that accompanied the after taste.

"Hey, Blondie! What kinda soup is this?"

"Gajeel! I can't believe you! Go after Levy, you can't just leave her like that!"

"Alright, alright!" He grumbled after downing the rest of the soup, then shoved the last mystery container into his jacket before running off in the direction that he had seen her gone off towards.

"He's going to need so much help getting together with her, isn't he?" Erza remarked.

"Well of course! Look at him, he doesn't exactly scream boyfriend material." Lucy replied.

"Oh, and Natsu does?" Erza threw back at her, watching as it was now Lucy's turn to blush.

"That's different." She heard the blonde mumble then said back to her "Oh, I'm sure it is.".

Gajeel tried scanning the halls looking for her. _Where the hell could she have gone?_ After going through more halls then he had cared to count, he stopped. This was almost by where he had first met her, he realized. Looking around he tried to figure out what was nearby that would have drawn her here before. It didn't take him long and soon he found himself in front of the library.

He started to listen for any sounds that could give her away when he suddenly heard grunts coming from his left. Moving to investigate he found her within moments trying to reach for a book that was on the top shelf. Silently, he leaned up against one of the long bookshelves watching her struggle, a smile appearing on his face.

When she started to climb up the bookcase however, he knew it wasn't going to end well. Almost on cue, as she jumped up and got the book she was reaching for, she lost her footing and fell. He caught her with ease, having seen it coming but what he wasn't expecting was what had happened next.

* * *

Levy couldn't believe him, what she couldn't believe more was herself for thinking that even for an instant she might have been falling for that jerk.

Before even realizing what had came over her she had found herself in front of the school's library. "Ah, what better place in the world to be then a library?"

She roamed the familiar isles of paperbacks until she found her favorite section. _Fantasy. _Levy looked around for her favorite book knowing it had to be around somewhere, no one came to libraries anymore these days, especially school libraries. When she found it of course fate would have it be on the almost unreachable top shelf.

At first she tried to get it down from tip toe but that boost to height didn't seem to be enough. _Alright then, I'll just put my foot here and... Gotcha! _However just as she managed to get the binding in her fingers the grip she had on the bookcase faltered causing her to fall.

She braced herself for the inevitable harsh impact but was surprised when it didn't come. Instead finding that she fell into two strong arms that seemed to catch her with ease, like that was their reason for being made.

"Gajeel?" She couldn't believe that of all the people in the world that it would be him. _First he bumps into me, teases me in class then in front of my friends, steals my first kiss and now he's catching me when I fall? What the hell is going on? _She thought but then felt something seep through one of his jacket pockets._  
_

"What's that?" She asked him pointing to the growing stain.

Levy watched as he stuck his hand into the pocket she pointed to then pulled it back out. He sighed then answered her, "Chocolate pudding"

* * *

**A/N: **So how was that everyone? Did you all enjoy Gajeel's little trick on Levy? (Inspired by true events.) Did anyone seem OOC? Gajeel too mean? Not mean enough? Do we want to torture Levy a bit more today? Or are we finally ready to move on to the next day ( I know I'm trying to get there! Really I am :( please believe me ) Let me know in the section below, go ahead click the empty box, write nice constructive things. It will make me happy.


	5. Feelings

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I HAVE A NICE LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU!** I know you guys don't really want to hear my excuses of why this wasn't out sooner but with school and feeling like the walking dead it just hasn't been easy. Also relying on someone who is seven hours ahead of you to check your work and make sure you don't sound like an idiot is hard to coordinate as well (even if that person seems like they're a just as awesome clone of you). So, again, if anyone wants to be another one of my beta readers, that would be like, really cool and stuff...(Especially if you're GMT - 5 time zone, but ill take anyone at this point).

* * *

Gajeel muttered a slew of curses after realizing that his jacket was now probably going to be stained from stupid chocolate pudding. _You couldn't just walk over and grab the book for her; no, you had to wait for her to fall and smash into your dessert._

"Um, Gajeel?" He heard a small voice offer up.

"Yeah?" He growled.

"Can you… Can you put me down?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." The tall man hadn't noticed the woman was squirming in his arms to try and get down before but now he set her gently on her feet again.

"Sorry about that…"

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's just a stupid jacket." _Just your favorite stupid jacket, idiot._

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He said like it was obvious.

"Oh."

She seemed surprised by his words but he didn't dwell on it too much.

"I'm going to go see what I can wash out." After making sure the girl had heard him he made his way to the bathroom. First, he tried to scoop out all of the pudding from the jacket, thankful that it seemed most had stayed in the container even after it was cracked open. When that task was completed, he applied more than a liberal amount of soap to the affected area and scrubbed into the material with his nails. Although some of it came out, a lot of it didn't leaving the color beige instead of dark brown.

Figuring that there was little else he could do for it now until he got home, he walked out and caught Levy standing across from the bathrooms, obviously waiting for him.

"I'm really sorry, Gajeel."

He just smirked at her, his jacket being stained seemed to bother her a lot. "You're cute when you pout like that, you know." He figured that would snap her out of it.

"Wh-What?"

Almost instantly, he found her blushing and let a laugh escape his lips. _She's definitely interesting to be around, no doubt about that._ However, no sooner had he thought that, the school bell had rang, signaling the end of lunch as well as their time together.

"See you around, Shrimp." He smiled and turned his back to her waving goodbye as he walked down the hall to his next class.

* * *

Levy couldn't believe the ease with which he seemed to hold her against his body. Being pressed up like this against him, she could feel every muscle tense and relax as he moved to check the pocket she had mentioned. He must work out religiously to keep his body so toned. She thought of him working out with no shirt on and sweating like crazy as he threw jabs at a punching bag, the sweat dripping down- _No! Stop thinking that right now!_

"Um, Gajeel?" She said, barely over a whisper.

"Yeah?"

She tried not to flinch at the harshness of his voice but knew it was her own fault for probably ruining his jacket after all.

"Can you… Can you put me down?" She tried to free herself from his grasp yet again, but to no avail.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Once she had been carefully placed back on her feet, Levy turned back to him again and saw just how bad the dessert had stained his jacket, hoping it wasn't his favorite or really special to him.

"Sorry about that…" She said looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's just a stupid jacket."

She nodded. Maybe it was just a jacket, she wished it was as he said. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked wondering why he had come to the library.

"Looking for you."

"Oh." The answer surprised her. _He doesn't actually care for me, right? I mean, that would just be…_She was at a loss for words at that moment, something that rarely happened. What would it be? Would it be really weird, he has an odd way of showing it if he is. Or would it, dare she say, be kinda nice?

Levy was pulled from her thoughts as he suddenly spoke up. "I'm going to go see what I can wash out."

She watched as he quickly walked out and nearly smacked herself in the head. _What the hell are you doing?! He's obviously hitting on you and all you do is freakin stand there? _She was taken back at the voice in her head however, was that how she really felt? Did she want him to be hitting on her? The girl pondered on the idea as she slowly followed his footsteps out of the library and towards the bathrooms across the hall.

Rubbing one shoe on top of the other, she waited for him to exit. After a while she couldn't understand what she was so nervous about "It's just a jacket, it's just a jacket." She said to herself. Even so, she felt terrible, "It probably was his favorite since it looks so good on him…" Levy shook her head, after realizing that she was starting to blush, yet again.

In reality she didn't want to be falling for him, but it seemed that her heart had other plans. It wasn't the first time she had feelings for someone, _but never like this._ The very thought of it actually scared her. She hated feeling like this, having her heart in one place and her mind in another, but she didn't want to think about it any more.

Seeing him come out of the bathroom pulled her from that train of thought thankfully and she quickly sputtered out "I'm really sorry Gajeel." hoping that throwing herself at conversation would let her ignore the thoughts racing through her head.

"You're cute when you pout like that, you know."

"Wh-What?" _This is definitely not helping!_

Levy almost wanted to curse at the school bell as she heard it ring signaling that it was time to head to class.

"See you around, Shrimp."

She watched as he left her there standing all alone. "Oh come on, can't you cut me some slack?!" She spat at some unknown entity. Practically stomping down the halls brought her to her next class, Science. She had entirely forgotten that it was the only other class she shared with her friend Lucy. That is, until she plopped herself down into a seat and saw the blonde move to sit next to her.

"So how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" As she spoke, the venom was almost tangible.

"Whoa there snake, what's gotten into you, Miss Sourpuss?"

Levy let a heavy sigh escape her lips and only further slinked down into her chair, letting her head rest on the cool desk for a few moments before she decided to answer.

"Gajeel."

"Oh of course, who else, right?"

"Oh come on Luce, it's not like that." She puffed out but wasn't entirely sure herself anymore.

"So how did it go then?"

At first she debated if she wanted to recount the whole thing to her, but seeing as she had time figured that she might as well, knowing that Lucy would bug her about it until she did anyway.

After the bluette was done she did feel a little bit better getting it off her chest, of course she didn't tell her friend about how she was thinking that she might be actually starting to have feelings for him. If Lucy had heard that, she would never hear the end of it and would be constantly trying to push her and Gajeel together.

"So you know he's like, totally into you right?"

"Psh, yeah I'm sure, just like every other thing that walks."

"I didn't see him hitting on me, Erza, _or_ Mirajane now, did you?"

To that Levy didn't have an answer. Again, she was reminded of her earlier thoughts, that she hoped she was special to him, but why her of all people? She wasn't anything special, she thought.

"Is it so hard to think that someone actually likes you, Levy?"

"And what if it is?" She retorted.

"Awww come on sweetie, you're super cute, really smart, funny, and I bet Gajeel could tell you the same thing himself."

Again, Levy found herself without an answer for her friend. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, instead deciding to focus on elemental compounds and reactions. Thankfully, it seemed Lucy spared her from further questioning, allowing her to enjoy the rest of the period in silence apart from the teacher's ramblings.

* * *

Gajeel looked around him to make sure that no one watched as he entered the auditorium. While it was true he enjoyed smashing, wrecking and building things (mostly metal things), there was a certain joy he got when he could delve into the world and lives of different people, and he could do this through acting. This was his first year taking it and he wasn't sure how things were going to turn out. Since it was his last class of the day and he figured if he didn't care for it he would just go home early.

However, what he wasn't expecting to see was a certain blue haired woman in the class with him. _Oh fuck no, this isn't happening._ He turned to leave but before he had taken three steps there was her voice calling out behind him.

"Gajeel! What a surprise it is to see you here!"

Half of him told him not to even stop, to just keep walking and bail, but he knew he couldn't do that. He wasn't about to let one little shrimp of a girl control his life.

"Yeah… back at you." He still didn't turn around even though he wanted to; he couldn't face her. Gajeel didn't like someone this close to him knowing that he had a soft spot. _Come on, she's just some girl. She's not important and who gives a flying fuck if she tells anyone._ He nodded as he thought this then finally turned around to her with a smile on his face and walked over to her, rubbing his knuckles into her head.

"Hey! That hurts you know!"

He smirked as she swatted away his hand; this was the way it was supposed to be. He was just supposed to go around, doing his thing and damn anyone or anything that got in the way of it.

"So I guess you were reading up then earlier?" Gajeel said to her, referring to lunchtime.

"Yeah, it's my first time ever taking anything like this so I thought I'd study up a little bit"

_Fucking figures she just randomly decides to take this shit the same year I do. "_What made you wanna take this?"

"I heard the teacher makes it really fun, how about you? Why did you decide to take this?"

Gajeel mentally curses himself out; of course she would ask him after he asked her. "Figured it'd be easy" was the best thing he could come up with on the spot. She sure as hell wasn't going to get the real answer out of him.

"Oh? How come?"

"Fuck I don't know, why do you gatta ask so many friggin questions?"

He scowled as she sat there giggling at him but her incessant questions had stopped after that. After looking around the auditorium he decided to sit next to her figuring that the damage had already been done. The teacher introduced themselves as Mr. Stike and he seemed to be less of a bastard then the rest of the shit heads at the school Gajeel figured, _so he gets a point for himself._ After that it was go around the class and introduce yourselves time, _strike against him obviously, can't think up anything more creative then that huh?_

This continued for the rest of the class which included walking up on stage and doing warm up exercises, learning how to project one's voice, and some actual games as well. All in all by the time class was finished Gajeel had counted up four points against and 10 for the acting teacher, _so he's not a terrible guy really, could have been worse.  
_

Since it was the end of his first day at a new school he was more then ready to call it a day and go home when he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him.

* * *

She felt bad when she had to wave goodbye to Lucy since she hadn't talked to her much during class. "Too busy worrying about that stupid metal face" she grumbled. "Well, no use worrying about it anymore, I mean, what are the chances you have him in your Acting class." This realization brightened her up a bit, there was still enough time in the day for her to make it a good one. She wasn't going to let running into some guy screw up her first day of junior year, granted apart from that it was just like any day of any other year.

Almost skipping she walked through the auditorium doors and picked out a nice seat for herself near the front of the stage and in the middle of the row. That way everyone else would have to sit around her and she could idly chat to multiple people. Levy looked around more and more as time went on, not many people had shown up yet. Although she knew she had gotten here quite early since her Science class was so close by Levy was shocked at how few in numbers her classmates were.

She was about to give up on looking for more class mates walking in when it seemed their final member crept in. When she turned to see who it was her eyes widened more then she had ever thought they could at the realization at who it was however.

"Gajeel! What a surprise it is to see you here!"

"Yeah… back at you."

Levy leaned over the back of her seat expecting him to turn around to meet her, but at first he didn't. What _is he planning on leaving or something? Just because I'm here? _The thought confused her, why would it matter to him if she was in this class with him or not? She was quickly brought out of her thoughts however when she felt a hard set of knuckles rub down into her head.

"Hey! That hurts you know!" Swatting his hand away as she said so.

"So I guess you were reading up then earlier?"

"Yeah, it's my first time ever taking anything like this so I thought I'd study up a little bit" _Like I do for all of my classes,_ but he didn't need to know how much of a bookworm she was, even though he probably already had a good idea.

"What made you wanna take this?"

"I heard the teacher makes it really fun, how about you? Why did you decide to take this?"

After a long pause he had finally answered her with "Figured it'd be easy."

"Oh? How come?"

"Fuck I don't know, why do you gatta ask so many friggin questions?"

Levy laughed at this, wanting to reply: now so many questions is two? But had decided against it, figuring that she had tortured him enough today as it is. Even so, she had to admit she was surprised when she felt him sit down in the space next to her. _There has to be at least 5,000 seats in here, and he sits right next to me? _Normally that fact wouldn't bother her, usually she liked it when people chose to sit next to her, but in this case, with the way the seats where his shoulder was practically up against her own.

She tried to ignore it and thankfully didn't have to try for long as not soon after their teacher had came and introduced themselves. After the seemingly custom greeting circle was finished they were allowed up onto the stage and Levy had to contain her excitement. _Oh__mygoshohmygoshohmygosh I get to actually come up here on the first day! _She listened attentively as Mr. Stike went over how to do some warm up exercises and project your voice so you could be heard even from all the way in the back. She pouted at the seeming ease that Gajeel had managed to do so while she herself was having a much harder time with it. While the teacher said it wasn't something everyone got right away Levy couldn't help but compare herself to him.

All too soon it seemed that it was all over and the last bell of the day rang out saying it was time to go back to her boring house with her boring parents. Somehow she just didn't feel ready for that yet, so she tapped on Gajeel's shoulder as he made his way to leave. It wasn't unnoticed Levy that he seemed more then surprised by this action, even so she went through with her plans.

"Hey you want to go do something?"

"What do you mean 'something' ?"

"I don't know, that's why I said something"

He stared down at her for more then Levy could endure until he finally answered her "I don't think so, not today" then promptly turned and walked away from her.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Do we like these longer chapters that come out less often or do you want me to go back to doing 2k chappies every other day? (which at this point is dependent on if i get another beta reader)

Like, favorite, subscribe, do all of the socials. (No wait, scratch that...)** R & R!**


End file.
